Sasuke's Kids
by Crossover For Idiots
Summary: In which Sasuke discovers the joys of being a Jonin Sensei quite against his will. Though he really does need a vacation and Naruto at least is enjoying watching the results. Contains Teacher!Sasuke, Next Gen OCs, violent secretaries, teaching techniques that really shouldn't be used on children, bullying the ANBU, pranks, some required angst since it is Sasuke, and of course Tora.
1. Prologue

**AN: This is for NaNoWriMo, though it's a late start. After November I'll be going back to spruce it up, but for now that means they'll be frequent updates as I try to make it to thirty thousand words, especially with a late start. I'll still be updating "**_The Choice_**" while working on this, so don't worry about abandonment. Fans of it already know how long updates between chapters are. Also if you see a mispelling please point it out, I probably won't fix it imediately, but when I'm going back through I'll correct this. I actually have quite a few ideas for this and really like the ideas for Sasuke's students. And unless I decide to make this really long, this will only be going through their starting out as Genin and sequels, including their Chunin Exams, will follow.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE:**

**The Health of a Friend**

"How's he doing?" the Rokudaime Hokage asked, his normally cheerful face serious and his smiling blue eyes no longer smiling concerned. Surrounding him was the chaos of his desk, his paperwork seemingly thrown every which way in some mysterious sorting that only he understood. The coat he'd adopted soon after his appointment to Rokudaime, in a style quite similar to the Yondaime's, was pushed up to his elbows so the sleeves of his considerably toned down but still bright, black-and-orange outfit was visible. His big hat, which he loved showing off and had worn for three weeks straight after his appointment, was placed lovingly behind him on an empty shelf, used only for important meetings now for fear of damaging it. Spiky blond hair, slightly shaggier and longer now, framed a strong handsome face as the twenty-three year old waited for the answer.

The woman he was speaking to smiled softly, brushing a strand of short pink hair from her face. Her green eyes belied the assurance in it though, revealing her own worries. Her hair was still pulled back in a ponytail from wear she'd been working and her Chunin vest was worn snugly over her red shirt, a Medic bag strapped onto her above black pants, her heeled boots completing the outfit along with the Konohagakue hitai-ite worn over her forehead.

"He's fine. I left Matsu-san to keep an eye on him." Haruno Sakura assured her Hokage calmly, mind focused not on the wounds her patient had received, minor considering his position as an ANBU Captain and Hokage's bodyguard, but rather on what else she'd noticed.

Uzamaki Naruto, frowned knowing that there was a "but" in Sakura's speech and that his former teammate and best female friend was gathering her thoughts so she could explain the problem without a bunch of medical terms that would quite frankly give him a headache trying to understand. Medical Ninjutsu never was and never would be his forte.

"Naruto when was the last time Kitsune took a break?" Sakura asked bluntly, pointedly leaving out the name as was expected when discussing and ANBU member. Naruto considered the question a bad feeling in his stomach that had nothing to do with his tenant. Ever since the Fourth Shinobi War, Kurama really hadn't been much of a bother and they could almost be civil to each other bordering on friendly.

"I gave him one three months ago after that S-Class mission in Kumogakure." Naruto told her remembering how tired Kitsune had looked when he'd returned. Naruto had actually been afraid he would die right then and there and had basically forced the ANBU Captain, despite his protests, to take a mandatory three week vacation. He might not have liked it and had complained quite a bit, but he wouldn't go against a direct order from his Hokage.

Sakura gave him a disappointed look.

"Naruto is that the same vacation when you ran off to Sunagakure to visit Gaara and forgot to mention it to us leading to the largest manhunt in Shinobi history _led_ by Kitsune?"

Naruto nod, inwardly flinching with guilt. He hadn't exactly left without warning. There had been a note on his desk that quite clearly stated he would kill someone if he didn't take a short break. He hadn't exactly expected it to take five days to discover thanks to the pure dumb luck of his Secretary coming to place a request for the termination of yet another Genin who'd annoyed the man. Naruto was rather sure it was the same Genin and honestly wondered how he'd gotten the fully trained ANBU, and former ROOT member to boot, to snap so completely he'd filed not one, but fifteen separate request for his immediate termination. While all this had been going on he'd been sand surfing and treasure hunting through old Sungakure ruins with Gaara, before he'd gotten word of his shinobi tearing up the country side and immediately headed home to demand what in the world they thought they were doing. He still had the bruises from the beating Sakura and Tsunade had given him for making them worry.

Sakura sighed scowling, but it quickly morphed into a frown which was more worrying. A scowl meant he needed to be prepared to take a beating like the grown man and Hokage he was, a frown meant something was _wrong_.

"I think he's overworking himself." Sakura confessed green eyes worried, face grave. "He's body is tired, but he insists on taking mission after mission. I know he'd never purposely endanger his team, but he isn't taking the breaks between necessary to help recover his strength. I honestly can't think of the last time I've seen him as anything other than Kitsune in the past year Naruto. I'm _worried_. If this keeps up he could work himself to death."

That was concerning, but perhaps not overly surprising considering who they were discussing. Naruto scowled, the unfamiliar expression feeling strange on his place. It's true they still had their bi-monthly spars (formally once or twice a day, but being Hokage came with sacrifices) but Naruto couldn't really remember seeing his friend without his mask in forever despite seeing him on a daily basis when Kitsune and his team weren't on missions.

"I can't just tell him to quite ANBU Sakura-chan. You know how he is. Besides he hasn't endangered anyone on his team or done anything severe enough to warrant removal if I'd wanted to. Hell, Dove was in her recently complaining about him _mothering _them." At the disbelieving expression Naruto grinned, but it didn't quite have its normal brightness considering the subject. "He apparently insists on them eating regularly and refuses to take them on missions if he doesn't think they're up to snuff. He actually forced Dove to take naps because he didn't think he'd been getting enough sleep. And he was the first to discover Boar was pregnant and request her maternity leave, though I doubt Dove would complain much about that."

"Yet he can't take care of himself." Sakura intoned looking frustrated and shaking her head. "It's good Sa-Kitsune takes his team's health so seriously, but he seems to be forgetting that his own health can affect the team the most."

Naruto nodded his face thoughtful as he considered. "It probably has at least something to do with Kabuto, ever since he surfaced again Kitsune's been frantic for even the slightest bit of information on him. He takes it personally."

Sakura's face darkened at the name. "It isn't that Kabuto is personal it's that Kitsune thinks he's a threat to you which is _personal_."

Naruto didn't comment, mind distracted by the dilemma he was presented with. Sakura waited recognizing the expression she'd become familiar with since Naruto became the Rokudaime.

Naruto couldn't remove Kitsune from his position for no reason. Kitsune wouldn't like it and would likely explode. Plus it would mean his friend would become antsy without something to preoccupy him and use up his energy. And a tightly bound Kitsune was a dangerous one if past experienced was too be believed. He did not want his friend to go nukenin again if he heard a rumor of Kabuto nearby and conveniently forgot to alert Naruto so Kitsune could safely avenge/protect Naruto without the blond accompanying him. Which Naruto would have definitely done if he heard anything concrete. In fact he'd probably reinstate Team Kakashi and bring the Konoha 11. The man was a crafty bastard and had managed to survive the Fourth Shinobi War intact and his sudden reappearance was troubling even without the risk of Orochimaru's resurrection thanks to Itachi. So how could he safely keep Sasuke bound to Konohagakure for a good long while, keep him preoccupied, and not make it seem like he was up to something, which his friend would sense.

Looking over the papers before him, but not really seeing them as he thought, Naruto's eyes wondered to the papers showing the recent Genin Team graduates that needed to be assigned Jonin. Naruto paused looking at the pile considering, but mind not fully comprehending the significance quite yet. Shikamaru, Naruto remembered suddenly, had asked for his first Genin Team as Asuma's child had finally graduated and Naruto had promised him the girl. It was a little strange to realize that his age group was old enough to take Genin, but then again at the same time it made perfect sense, shinobi usually didn't have long lives and most Jonin passed down their knowledge to the next generation while in their twenties. Suddenly something slid in Naruto's mind and two pieces fit together perfectly.

Smiling brightly to himself Naruto quickly snatched the pile of Genin Teams flipping through them until he found what he was looking for. He looked at the team before him pleased. They had sounded eerily familiar when he'd been reading through their file earlier. Team One. Members being Yotsuki Mariko, Yamanaka Fumihiko, and Baisotei Chise.

"A prodigy, a genius, and not quite dead last, but so average by comparison she might as well be." Naruto commented lightly looking up to see a shocked Sakura's expression morphing into something that was a mix of amusement and horror. "Sounds familiar doesn't it Sakura-chan?"

Humor finally won out and Sakura gave him an amused, but exasperated smile. "He'll kill you and if not he'll traumatize them so much they'll flee the ninja program faster than you the day you heard Ayame had convinced her father to turn Ichiraku's back to ramen."

"Sakura-chan have a little faith. If not in his abilities then at least in mine to not die."

Sakura just shook her head, but secretly she was relieved. In all honest it was a good move and if Naruto did something, no matter how strange it seemed, it always worked out. Besides it wasn't like Sasuke would kill the Genin. Right?


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't write Sasuke often so tell me what you think. Also keep in mind my story takes place seven years after my happy version of an ending for the Fourth Shinobi War, so Sasuke's been through a lot of changes along with everyone else. I love Kakashi, just saying and I can see him popping in on his grand-students lessons, so I'll probably include him a lot. Also I'm wondering how long it will take people to match up Sasuke's ANBU Team with their names. They'll be reoccuring too.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**Cigars and Profiles**

Uchiha Sasuke looked over the files that had been delivered to him with a scowl. Attached to them was a pack of cigars and three cards, two of the shockingly pink and the last a soft baby blue. Removing the cigar pack he looked down at the card not quite believing what he saw. It was an infant in a white cloth dangling from a stork's bill with twining letters under it. _Congratulations It's A Boy._ Moving it aside so he could see the others he saw two more infant related scenes, only in pink instead. _Here's Wishing You Happiness With Your New Little Princess._ Under which was a rather imperious looking little girl with a tiara. _All The Best To Your Little Angel._ A small girl baby with fluffy white wings smiled up at him in what he was sure was meant to be sweetly. Frankly it was a rather disturbing expression considering the lack of skill of the artist who'd rendered it.

Sasuke considered them for a moment, only a moment, and then the cards, though not the clearly expensive cigars, became a smoldering pile of ash in his sink thanks to a small fireball. Silently wondering what the hell had gotten into his team, Sasuke opened the files and pulled out the profiles he'd had his ANBU team do on those who'd be part of his new mission. It had been rather sudden and Dove had definitely thought the request was strange, but they'd complied without a question and gathered the information quickly. It had been a day and he'd returned home after his training to find the files were waiting quietly for him on his kitchen table, though with a little extra. He would ignore that for now, but he was seriously considering banning Kakashi from ever being his replacement on missions ever again. The man clearly had warped his subordinates' sense of humor.

Pushing the thought aside Sasuke looked over the first profile on his newest teammate, or rather _student_.

Sasuke did his best not to cringe at the thought. He could not imagine himself a teacher. He'd had a hard enough time integrating back into Konoha as is, without adding traumatizing children to his list of sins. But the Rokudaime had insisted, made it an _order_ even. And no God or Goddess in existence could stop Naruto when he had that look in his eye. Sasuke himself was a testament to the man's unbreakable resolve and mad luck for accomplishing the impossible. Right now he didn't know what exactly his friend was playing at. Passing on his skills to the next generation? If the students didn't run screaming at the sight of the feared Uchiha, then their parents would join his long lists of would-be assassins once they realize who exactly their children's' Jonin sensei was.

The team consisted of two girls and one boy, which was an unusual combination, but Sasuke would have to deal with it and try not to have too many flashbacks to the fangirl mobs of his childhood.

The first profile was on the boy.

_Name: Yamanaka Fumihiko_

_Ninja ID Number: 012721_

_Date of Birth: July 1_

_Age: 12_

_Height: 147 cm (4'10")_

_Weight: 40.1 kg (88 lbs.)_

_Blood Type: Type O_

_Age of Graduation From Ninja Academy: 12 Years Old_

_Comments: Friendly to all classmates and seems to be on good terms with them. He has not interacted much with his teammates, though there seems to be some tension between him and Yotsuki. He has shown no sign of knowing of Baisotei besides an occasional hello._

_He is of the Main Yamanaka line, the son of Yamanaka Santa and Yamanaka Fumie (a low-level civilian born Chunin). When with his family he does not appear to be close to any of his age mates, though is on good terms with them like his classmates. He appears to be closest to Yamanaka Ino, his elder cousin. The boy insists on training with her, and when he isn't he spends his leisure time with her, assisting in the Yamanaka flower shop and shopping with the Chunin on her days off. They appear to argue more than they talk, but it does not seem like an overly hostile relationship._

"_He might look sweet, but he's the devil." Yamanaka Ino, when questioned. "I had to watch him when he was younger. The little bit__—__brat was unmanageable. Refused to do anything I said, back talked, argued, and whined. But damn could he trick people. The second I saw him convince that old hag Usagi to give him some of her homemade candy I knew I'd found a use for him. Helped the brat learn the correct way to use his God given Yamanaka looks. The boy should have been a girl, I swear. He flutters those long eyelashes and gets people worked up _almost_ as good as I do. The perfect apprentice, if it wasn't for his smart mouth."_

_Yamanaka Ino, despite complaints and some hostility, shows great pride and affection towards the boy, even bragging about his manipulation skills. During observations he showed no signs of negative character traits above and appeared to be a charismatic, intelligent polite boy. It is to be noted that Yamanaka did appear to have no trouble with getting his classmates to listen to him, though the incident involved the boy breaking up a fight. His Academy Sensei described him as the perfect student and a peacemaker._

_He seems to understand the basics of his Clan techniques and is focusing on them. He has shown a very high aptitude for chakra control and his test scores reveal high intelligence levels, IQ testing recommended though unable to be performed for now. His Taijutsu is very weak and is desperate need of improvement. He seems to have only just mastered the basic Academy kata, but has shown proficiency in his other skills, though none are comparable to his high intellect, understanding of his Clan techniques, and chakra control._

Sasuke tried his best not to shiver at exactly how much his new student's picture resembled a young Ino, right down to the purple and ponytail, thought the boy was of course lacking in certain characteristics, despite his slightly feminine appearance. He didn't need the report to tell him the boy hadn't focused on his Taijutsu, his picture showed how slender he was. If Sasuke hadn't known his gender, he would have picked the boy out as a rather pretty girl with his slender, soft build and perhaps recommended him to be trained in seduction considering the sly look he couldn't quite had despite the near perfect mastery of a sweet expression. Sasuke had spent enough time with Ino and Hinata to know the difference and it was obvious the boy took after his cousin in more than just looks.

Just looking at him made Sasuke wish he'd turned down the assignment. He respected Ino for her skills and perhaps had mildly friendly feelings towards from sheer exposure and respect of her position as Sakura's best friend, but the woman and he had never been close. And Sasuke had never forgotten the fact that she and Sakura were the head of his fan club/stalkers. He'd been able to replace the image of the long pink haired spoiled brat Sakura despite her basically good nature had been with the competent violent mature kunoichi and medic she'd become, but with Ino it had always been harder. She insisted on flirting with him every time they met and teasing him. _Teasing_. And despite knowing he wasn't showing an emotion the blonde always knew when she annoyed him and would get this smug little smirk before beaming out him and flouncing away to shop or harass her hapless teammates or help in the T&I Department or whatever the sadistic flirty blonde did in her spare team leaving him fuming at the fact that a _Chunin_ and _Ino_ of all people always seemed to know how to poke his buttons best. Hell, Naruto and Sakura combined had never been as annoying as the blonde woman, and ex-would be Mrs. Uchiha, was prone to be.

Realizing his coffee pot was finished he quickly poured himself a cup and moved on to the next profile, one of the girls, hoping to distract himself from the unpleasant thoughts.

_Name: Yotsuki Mariko_

_Ninja ID Number: 012719_

_Date of Birth: May 3_

_Age: 13_

_Height: 157.5 cm (5'2")_

_Weight: 42.2 kg (93 lbs.)_

_Blood Type: Type AB_

_Age of Graduation From Ninja Academy: 13 Years Old_

_Comments: The girl intimidates her fellow students and few speak to her. The girl does not seem to mind and spends her time studying or training by herself. The only students she shows any true reaction to appears to be her two teammates. Yamanaka makes the girl glare more and actually speak up, usually to order the boy away. Baisotei though is a different story. Yotsuki will sometimes watch the younger girl quietly and has even attempted to speak with her a few times only to be intercepted or distracted from the task._

_Her family files are classified, but she is of Kumagakure descent, from the Yotsuki Clan. The Families reasons for leaving are unknown. Her father died during the Fourth Shinobi War and her mother soon after she entered the Academy. Not much is known about them other than their public service record which listed them as mid-level Chunin who finished their missions efficiently and were utterly loyal to Konohagakure. She is currently living by herself in an apartment paid for by her mother's only confirmed friend Shiranui Genma._

"_Mari-chan's a good girl. Why does ANBU need to know anything about her?" Shiranui Genma when questioned._

_He refused to speak much of the girl, declaring she deserved her privacy and that Kitsune shouldn't be wasting ANBu resources he shouldn't even have available to him anymore considering he was back to Jonin like the rest of them on researching Genin. Despite not answering questions Shiranui showed uncharacteristic seriousness when the girl was mentioned and is clearly protective of her and feels great affection towards her. Others describe the girl to be unfriendly and intimidating. There seems to be an underlying dislike and hostility towards her because of her non-Konoha heritage. It is unknown rather or not she is aware of it._

_Yotsuki excels in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. She is at least low-Chunin level in Taijutsu already and her Ninjutsu skills are very good. She has easily mastered all the Academy techniques and though her test scores were not as good as some she has shown clear intelligence and ability to become a highly successful Chunin squad leader if she can communicate better with others. Her Genjutsu skills are nonexistent and her ability to resist them is far below average._

That was something he would definitely need to work on Sasuke decided and then caught himself remembering he did _not_ want to play sensei to some green shinobi who might not even become real Genin despite their passing the preliminary test. Sasuke looked at the girl's picture to see if he could get a better feel for her, the report was quite a bit more lacking than the Yamanaka boy's, and almost snorted. The Kumogakure heritage was as obvious as Sakura in a group of Hyuugas.

Looking over the impassive and glaring photograph he had the sudden thought that she could easily pass for the Eight Tails' Jinchuriki's little sister or even a female version of the man. Before Sasuke could stop himself he was assaulted by the sudden image of a female Killer B and felt slightly nauseous. The girl was a good deal better looking than the man. Tall and muscled, though lithely, she had a pointed, slightly exotic face that when combined with her startling long white hair and dark golden eyes gave her a decidedly strange, but not unpleasant look.

Sasuke took another sip of his coffee as he put the girl's profile to the side. Yotsuki may not appear as troublesome—and now he was sounding like Shikamaru—but considering how little information there was on her she could be much, much worse. He was curious about one thing though. Why her files were classified from even his team. His team had some of the highest rank of the ANBU since they were the ones who cycled with the Tokubetsu Jonin to be the Hokage's bodyguards.

It was interesting.

Deciding to discuss it with Naruto later he picked up the last profile.

_Name: Baisotei Chise_

_Ninja ID Number: 012700_

_Date of Birth: December 21_

_Age: 11_

_Height: 142 cm (4'8")_

_Weight: 35.4 kg (78 lbs.)_

_Blood Type: Type B_

_Age of Graduation From Ninja Academy: 11 Years Old_

_Comments: Her interactions with her classmates are severely limited and many do not seem to realize she exists. She is on friendly terms with Sarutobi Hotaru, who has been heard calling the girl "Sempai"._

_The child of a civilian and civilian member of the Nara Clan, she was not raised as a Shinobi. Not much is known about her parents as the Nara Clan refused to speak of the mother and were openly disdainful of the father. They left Konoha shortly after the Invasion of Pein. Baisotei's parents were killed by nukenin running amuck during the Fourth Shinobi War. The girl was returned to Konoha and was taken in by an aunt, before leaving to get her own apartment when she "graduated" the Academy. She does not often interact with her Clan members._

_She appears to be average in all things, though rather clumsy and prone to accidents. Her Chakra control is good and thus she was selected to be the team medic and has been placed in the classes for training. She did well, but did not excel. Her Taijutsu, though average, is surprisingly good when her size is taken into account. Nothing further is known._

Sasuke wasn't really sure how to react. His team had as good as given him nothing on the girl. It was even worse than Yotsuki, there were no connections, the only parts revealing anything telling was the Naras apparent rejection and her bond with Shikamaru's little protégé who'd graduated at seven. And the complete lack of outstanding skills, while they might not have been blaring in another group, was pathetic when compared with her teammates. And yet she'd managed to graduate at eleven. It made absolutely no sense. And what sort of shinobi was clumsy? How had a Genin, a boringly normal one at that managed to keep her life so under wraps that ANBU couldn't discover _anything_?

Feeling impatient and more than a little put out, Sasuke pulled her picture towards him and froze. There was only one way to describe the girl. Cute. With messy black hair large grey eyes over a small dimpling smile in her tiny heart shaped face. She was all delicate and fragile, adorable and sweet looking. But barely there he could detect the slightest hint of mischief and sadness in her eyes that instantly put him in mind of Naruto. Not the much loved and skilled Rokudaime, but the lonely prank pulling Academy student.

What the hell?

Sasuke was so consumed in his thoughts only barely noticed the man's approach and prepare himself, hiding his surprise and wonderings. The Jonin slipped through one of Sasuke's windows and slid into the kitchen with a small, "Yo," before going straight for the coffee.

"Kakashi," Sasuke returned calmly as his former sensei took a seat cup of coffee being placed on the table in front of him yet untouched as Sasuke knew it would remain until something diverted his attention for perhaps only a split second and then the cup would be empty.

Kakashi gave him a small his eye shining in a way that instantly put Sasuke on edge. "I hear congratulations are in order. Triplets, was it?"

The almost innocent look on his face, the odd satisfaction he was trying to hide, Sasuke knew instantly who was behind the cards and cigars.

"_You_."

Kakashi smiled.

"Iruka-kun sent me to tell you the time for picking up your Genin has been moved." Kakashi said his one eye practically _smiling_.

Sasuke paused, knowing that a happy Kakashi was an annoying one.

"It was about three hours ago."

Sasuke was on his feet in an instance, he didn't curse out loud, but he certainly did mentally. Sasuke darted around the house gathering his supplies for the meeting he had been supposed to have in two hours. And glanced back to the kitchen before he left.

Kakashi was refilling his empty cup with an air of someone congratulating themselves on a job well done.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN:** **This was hard to write until I realized Iruka was the solution to my problems with it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**Uchiha-Sensei**

Iruka wasn't sure rather to be surprised by Sasuke's lateness or amused. He doubted it was the young Jonin's fault. Sasuke was usually quite prompt and something about the gleam in Kakashi's eye when Iruka had requested he deliver the message had made Iruka's inner prankster suspicious, but the man had already left by the time Iruka had decided to take it back. Sasuke's students though, did not possess the same knowledge as Iruka and looked distinctly disgruntled as their raven haired sensei entered a familiar cool look in place, dressed in the traditional Jonin sensei attires, though his shirt was short sleeved and zipped up instead of the long sleeved one most favored and Iruka didn't doubt that hidden in the collar was his Clan symbol.

Fumihiko, who'd developed a twitch in his eyebrow after the first hour, didn't bother resisting and actually glowered at the Uchiha. Mariko gave him a disapproving look that translated to downright terrifying on the serious girl's face though Iruka knew her well enough to tell the difference. Even the ever cheerful Chise, whose smile was still in place though a little uncertain, gave there sensei a unimpressed look. The girl then proceeded to give Sasuke would amounted to probably the most intense and serious expression to ever appear on her face as she scrutinized the man. The expression quickly disappeared though replaced with a beaming smile that, if Iruka hadn't known Naruto so well, he wouldn't have been able to pick out the sudden nervousness in it.

Sasuke unsurprisingly ignored the reactions and turned to Iruka stance pointedly more respectful than he usually showed anyone other than Naruto. Iruka understood this was because of Sasuke's view of him as Naruto's father figure, something Naruto had confirmed and Iruka had been touched by the fact that both Naruto thought that and that Sasuke would respect it. Fact was Iruka would have adopted Naruto years ago if the Sandaime allowed it, but the man had always given vague answers about something to do with Naruto's parents preventing such actions. Now, of course, Naruto's parentage was public knowledge and Iruka could, grudgingly, admit that if the Konoha populace had discovered the Yellow Flash and one of their greatest hero's only child, despite their treatment of him, had taken a surname other than that of his parents it would have caused riots. Iruka still wished he'd been able to, public opinion be damned, but that was in the past. Besides Naruto had officially adopted him into the formally thought to be debunked Namikaze Clan making them "officially" relatives so that Iruka could get the benefits of the Hokage's "parent" position, something that Iruka hadn't found necessary, but he'd known Naruto had desperately wanted. Even as an adult Naruto still yearned for family and Iruka was happy to give it to him. Though it led to the unforeseen consequences of random visits from Naruto and his many S-Class or Kage-Class friends for dinner.

"Umino-sensei," Sasuke acknowledged respectfully, a slight dip of his head emphasizing it.

Iruka smiled. "You can call me Iruka, Sasuke-kun. Surely we're close enough now for that."

Sasuke ignored it, as Iruka knew he would, though from a sense of propriety instilled in him from a young age as a Clan Heir rather than a desire to ignore the man's request. Looking, past his former student, Iruka saw the newly minted Genin looking at their sensei oddly calmly. Iruka wondered if they'd even realize who exactly the Jonin was if he didn't tell them his family name outright. Feeling a little mischievous Iruka spoke.

"Now that Uchiha-sensei is here, I'll leave you in his capable hands." Iruka said mock casually and ejoyed the different levels of shock as the students instantly connected the name with the rumors and then with the face of their new instructor. It left a mixture of awe, terror, and disbelief. Sasuke met their gazes blankly.

Giving the young man one last smile and a reminder he was invited to dinner tonight, as Iruka hadn't really seen him in the past year, he left wondering to himself what exactly had caused Sasuke to settle down to become a Jonin sensei so early, especially without a preexisting student like Shikamaru. Not overly concerned Iruka left without a thought. Sasuke was despite his many mistakes a good man and someone Iruka trusted explicitly.

**(l)::**

Sasuke, for lack of a better idea, decided to start his team out much like Kakashi had Team Seven, though hopefully without the spiraling chaos that would result in a war and every imaginable version of the teammates trying to kill each other. So they went to the gardens on the Academy roof. Once there he took note of his Genin's appearance. They'd seem to get over his name quite quickly, or at least remembered his lateness enough to ignore it for now.

The Yamanaka was obviously displeased with him and only marginally stopping himself from showing it too obviously. The boy was, in all honesty, the most put together looking of his Genin. He was clearly well feed and healthy, clothes stylish, but still serviceable if purple, and his posture that of a well-adjusted and well-loved child. Though considering this was Ino's younger cousin and protégé Sasuke had serious doubts on the extent of his apparent sanity. Yotsuki, now that he saw her active body language, despite her fierce appearance brought about by her serious expression and stature, reminded him of Hinata. She did hide it much better than the Hyuuga Heiress though. Her face was more carefully blank and she wasn't actively blushing or revealing any nervous habits, but there was a similar softness and self-confidence in her golden eyes under what Sasuke suspected was a very thin veneer of steel plated untouchable attitude. Another thing Sasuke noted was the very pointed distance she put between herself and the other, in particular, putting Baisotei in between Yamanaka and herself. Baisotei was another story. Sasuke didn't really care for cute things, but that didn't mean he couldn't recognize them and his student was even more adorable than her picture. She further added to her cute face by her energetic wiggling around, which when combined with her tininess put you in mind of a kitten or puppy. Sasuke found it all rather disturbing, especially with the obvious innocence and sweetness. Sasuke honestly wondered if he'd really spotted those Naruto-like characteristics in the girl, other than the obvious hyper nature she barely seemed to be containing.

"Hn." Sasuke said to himself finishing his observations and breaking the silence, making his students stare at him clearly apprehensive despite their annoyance or odd cheer. "We can start with what my own sensei did. Name, likes, dislikes, ambitions, and hobbies." Sasuke turned right to the boy, before they could react speaking in the commanding voice he'd gotten used to using on his ANBU. "Yamanaka go."

Still looking annoyed, but hiding it under a careful mask of politeness and a smile, a sort of ambition mixture of Sai's and Sakura's when she wanted to hit someone, the boy did just that.

"My name is Yamanaka Fumihiko. I like being around my cousin Ino, helping at my Clan's Flower Shop, and shopping. I don't like mushrooms very much. I'm not very ambitious besides becoming a good shinobi to serve my Hokage and mastering my Clan Techniques. I don't really have many hobbies. And I suppose I'm a bit impatient."

The boy's tone wasn't disrespectful, even the words didn't seem to stand out they were spoken so casually, but it was a very pointed slight against Sasuke, and one that unless you listened carefully, you probably wouldn't have noticed despite the context of the situation. Yotsuki clearly had though, just as Sasuke had noticed that the "impatience" was a dig at his being late. The girl's reaction was interesting though. She moved slightly, not very noticeable, but Sasuke's eyes spotted it and recognized the stopping of a wince. He also noted how the girl seemed to become even more nervous at the boy's smile, reminiscent of Hinata around her father before they'd worked out their issues. It led Sasuke to one conclusion. Yamanaka Fumihiko was a bully. Perhaps he hadn't done anything for a while, Iruka would have mentioned something. The man had eyes almost as good as Sasuke's when it came to his students and would have noticed. Clearly though it had occurred enough to make the girl dislike him quite a bit.

Baisotei seemed completely unaware of the tension between her teammates and with a smile that seemed to somehow get even bigger as she instantly piped in when Yamanaka stopped.

"It's nice to meet you sensei!" Baisotei said so sincerely Sasuke knew she meant it, though why he had no idea. His reputation should have preceded him. Even Yamanaka, who was annoyed with him, wasn't completely ignoring the fact he'd once been an International Criminal and S-Class nukenin.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, which Baisotei seemed overjoyed by.

"I'm Baisotei Chise, I like a whole lot of things, but I can't really think of things I don't like. Oh, wait spiders! I don't like spiders. Though they can be kinda cool. Like this one time the Aburame kid in our class used a Recluse to recreate a map of the Elemental Countries with its web. It was really pretty! So I guess I don't really dislike spiders. Maybe snakes? But then again snakes are pretty cool too. I mean they're pretty much everywhere and they come in so many shapes and sizes. Plus this one Jonin, I think she was named after something to do with Dango, uses snakes. But anyway Dango-san once had to teach the kuinoichi classes and after we finished with the tea ceremonies she agreed to show use some of her jutsu and she showed us this one really neat one with a snake. She—"

"Er, Baisotei-chan," Yamanaka cut in with a slightly patronizing smile, making the girl look at him curiously at his interruption of her ramblings. "Uchiha-sensei asked about your ambitions and hobbies too. Perhaps you should hurry so Yotsuki-san can speak to."

It was worded like a suggestion, but clearly the boy expected her to follow it. There was a moment of silence, before Baisotei smiled again and began talking just as breathlessly and quickly as she had before.

"I have lots of ambitions! Like I want to learn how to make a Konoha symbol with dango sticks like Dango-san! Becoming a Chunin would be cool too! Oh, and seeing some of the other Hidden Villages! And maybe—"

Yamanaka cleared her throat and catching herself Baisotei reeled in and changed subjects, visibly controlling herself.

"I have lots of hobbies."

Baisotei stopped and smiled looking at her teammates questioningly. Yamanaka looked relieved and Yotsuki opened her mouth to speak only to have Baisotei suddenly interrupt.

"I almost forgot! My favorite thing though is to hang out with Hotaru-chan! She's really young, but she's the best."

With this the girl seemed to finish for real and the last Genin began to speak, but Sasuke only listened halfheartedly. Baisotei's speech, despite sounding like something Naruto would use was more closely along the lines of what Kakashi had said the first day only full of misdirection and babble so you wouldn't realize that you knew nothing about the girl. Then again perhaps it really was like Naruto. After all the Hokage could ramble with the best of them and he'd learned how to use his talking skills to his advantage sense he came to office in order to delay. It didn't really seem like Naruto's style not to meet any problems head on and bluntly, but Sasuke had learned that Naruto was much more clever and even sly at times than people gave him credit for.

"Yotsuki Mariko." The girl began her voice quiet, if smooth. "I like Taijutsu and training. I dislike pests. My ambition is to be a Taijutsu Master. And I don't have many hobbies."

Brisk and to the point, much better than rambling and the Yamanaka's poisoned manners. Despite the seeming lack of information Sasuke suspected it had more to do with nervousness and shyness than any actual desire to hide something. They all looked at him now and Sasuke ignored it. Clearly they expected him to reply to his own prompt. Sasuke had no intention of their getting to know him though.

"Report to the Fourty-Fourth Training Grounds tomorrow at noon. You've passed the preliminary test, but tomorrow will decide whether you're really prepared to be Genin of Konohagakure. Dismissed." Sasuke said and before they could question him he left. Sasuke almost rolled his eyes now that he was away from them. He didn't like children, something reinforced by the past twenty minutes or so. Why everyone, Iruka included though he hadn't said anything out loud, seemed to think he'd make a good sensei he didn't know. Not that it mattered. It wasn't like he intended for them to actually pass his test tomorrow. And after they failed he could easily rejoin ANBU before his request for leave was even finished being filed. After all it wasn't like Naruto had said he had to _pass_ them. Maybe after this failure his blond friend would see fit to drop whatever scheme he'd cooked up.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay, it's incredibly short, but next chapter will have the kids POVs!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE:**

**Forms**

Sasuke was not a patient man naturally. It was true that he could be patient, especially if he was working towards something important to him. Just take his former goal to kill his brother. He'd waited _years_ before he attempted it. He chose to ignore the beating he'd taken in Jiraiya and Naruto's hotel as his main reason for going was not, as many accused him, because Itachi was there (though it had been a contributing factor), but because his brother was after _Sasuke's_ teammate. But though Sasuke could be patient it was not a natural state of being and thus he rarely afforded others, mostly those few he'd deemed worthy and were closest to him, the small patience he had.

Sasuke's new Genin Team were not in this select group of people.

And they were late.

By two hours.

Iruka's gentle requests from last night to be gentle with them, sense they were not in fact ANBU rookies like Sasuke was used to dealing with went out of his mind and he almost failed them on principle. Sasuke then realized that if he did that he wouldn't be able to avenge the slight by making his already difficult test into a thorough beating if he did. With that happy thought Sasuke waited and was rewarded when two of his students appeared, one scowling and the other with the devil in his eyes.

Seeing him Yamanaka froze, blue eyes going wide and spoke, so quietly if Sasuke hadn't been a Jonin and ANBU Captain he doubt he would have heard.

"Shit, I thought he'd be like his sensei."

The glare Yotsuki gave him was downright murderous and Sasuke, who was very adept at translating shy girl due to the ungodly amount of times he seemed to get paired with the Hyuuga Heiress on missions, recognized she was also deeply embarrassed. Sasuke decided then that he'd make the girl's beating a little less severe since she had the presence of mind to at least realize she'd done something wrong, while Yamanaka seemed to be actively trying to secure his place on Sasuke's shit-list by giving him a complete unapologetic smile.

Sasuke returned it with a dark smirk.

The boy's expression faltered, before he seemed to catch himself and his smile widened into something resembling Sai's moments before he said something that ensured Sakura was going to send him to the hospital.

"Sorry for being late sensei, it really was an accident. But I guess we're even now sensei." The last part came out as joking and Yamanaka gave him a kind repentant look to emphasis it, but the blatant lie made Sasuke decide then and there that Yamanaka would bear the brunt of his agitation, because the boy was shaping up to be _worse_ than Ino. He would enjoy this.

Before his mind could conjure up too many images of what exactly he would do to them Baisotei came running towards them her green dress's cheap material ripped slightly, soaked through, and even worse for wear than it had been yesterday. The girl came to a panting stop in front of him and Sasuke realized she had what appeared to be the Waiver's he'd requested from Anko clutched in her hands. Her hair was even more of a mess than yesterday and if he wasn't mistaken she had what appeared to be an address scrawled on her left cheek.

"Sorry!" Baisotei said her expression instantly brightening as she looked them over, large smile over taking her face and revealing her dimples. "I hope you weren't waiting long! But I swear I've got a good reason! See I—"

Sensing a Kakashi worthy excuse coming Sasuke cut her off.

"I honestly don't care." He told her bluntly, bordering on rudely really. Baisotei looked taken aback by this and looked at him thoughtfully seeming to consider him carefully. Then she smiled again and handed him the papers, they _were_ his waivers.

"Anko-san said to give these to you," Baisotei said serenely. "And Ibiki-san says next time to come get your paperwork yourself and that Anko-san is not considered a good babysitter for Genin."

Sasuke decided it was probably better for his sanity that he did not in fact know what exactly had occurred and quickly passed out the papers, which his students read over with varying expressions of disbelief.

"These are waivers in case of our _deaths_." Yamanaka said slowly, looking at Sasuke like he expected him of making some incredible mistake.

"Yes, they are." Sasuke commented, speaking as if Yamanaka was particularly slow and enjoying the flash of offense and dumbfounded shock on the boy's face. Yotsuki couldn't even look at him rereading her waiver again and again.

"As in _death_ Uchiha-sensei. We're Genin." Yamanaka continued looking as if he was desperate for Sasuke to take it all back and not quite believing him still.

"Not yet, and you are the ones who want to be shinobi. Death is a part of that. Besides the Forty-Fourth Training Grounds is called the Forest of Death, anyone below Chunin level is required to sign a waiver before entering." Sasuke said calmly, but with more feeling this time. The children went silent, paling slightly and for a moment Sasuke thought he would lose them without having to bother with his test.

Then swallowing hard, Yamanaka spoke again, shaky though it was. "Do you have a pen I could borrow?"

Baisotei, who was busily signing her form, quickly handed her teammates a writing utensil and after finishing passed her signed waiver to Sasuke her eyes a stormy grey and filled with a stubborn determination that Sasuke recognized. He'd seen it on Naruto's face more times than he could count. Only the slight quiver in her hand revealed the girl's nerves. The other two quickly followed looking equally determined, though still fearful.

Sasuke estimation of them went up a little.


End file.
